


Time Off

by Nipgloss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Smut, Tiny bit of story, and just a widdle fluff, reader is a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nipgloss/pseuds/Nipgloss
Summary: Male reader finally convinces Soldier: 76 to take some time away together and things get hot





	Time Off

Bright fluorescent light flooded your eyes as you pushed open the door to the quaint gas station. Despite its rather limited space, it was crammed with shelves that held rows of colorful snacks and conveniences. Jack stood outside filling the tank of the car, leaning back against the passenger side and gazing into the night. You turned and gave him a small smile before you began to browse the candy shelf. As you read the titles of the sugar filled bars, your mind wondered, thinking of how you managed to find yourself in this position.  
Of course his duty always came first with Jack. Always did, and even after Overwatch's disbandment, it always will. At least that was the official story. You knew that deep down, the soft spot he held for you could trump any immediate issues and while you didn’t like to exploit this fact often, alone time together was long overdue. If anything, he needed it more than you; stress of his life wasn’t making him any younger. So, after waiting a long time for things to calm down in his “business” life, you mustered up the courage to ask him for time away, just the two of you. Whether he hesitated or not at first was in the past, you two were here now and that’s all that mattered. You sighed, lost in dreamy thoughts of the trip ahead until they were interrupted.

“Sir, can I help you find something?” came the voice of the gas station attendant from behind the counter.

It hadn’t dawned on you that you completely zoned out staring at the chocolates and you replied with a simple “No thank you!”.

You glanced back at Jack again and while his face was obscured, his chest rose and fell in a telltale manner, indicating that he found your embarrassment amusing. The way the flashing gas station lights shone on his silver hair and how his jacket was unzipped just far enough to grant a peak at his muscular chest made your heart flutter. You swallowed hard, trying to ignore your slight arousal long enough to get you out of the gas station. You hurried through the little store, grabbing your favorite drinks and snacks for the road ahead, payed, and then headed out. Arms lined with bags, you turned and pushed the door open with your rear. Now you had caught his attention.  


“Whew, cold night tonight!” you started as you made your way back to the car.

“It is. Get anything good?” the tall man questioned, more eager to find a distraction from his heated thoughts than to receive an actual answer. After all, there was a long road ahead of you two still and driving through deadlock gorge required one’s utmost attention.  


“Look for yourself” you retorted in an innocent tone as you bent over to dump the snacks onto the back seat. As cheesy as it felt, you made sure to stick your ass out as you took time putting them down. The sound of two heavy boots stepping behind you let you know that your cheap move worked and you stood back up. Jack took off his mask, tossed it onto the seat in front of you and moved in close to your ear, lowering his voice “Oh I see something I want alright”. A soft moan escaped your lips and as he pulled your hips closer to himself and you felt the bulge in his pants against your ass. He slipped his hands under your shirt and ran them up your stomach, stopping when he met your nipples. You grinded into his lap until you were met with hesitation on his part. He pulled his arms away, exposing you to the chill of the night once again and causing you to turn in confusion. You realized the problem before you had to ask. Jack was peering at the cashier who was reading a magazine, none the wiser the scene unfolding outside.  


“That magazine can only keep his attention for so long” you said in a disappointed tone. Jack met the scowl that began to cover your face. “Hmm that’s true” he said while pondering the situation but quickly continued with “follow me” after glancing around. You followed him eagerly around the side of the gas station, and bumped into him when he abruptly stopped in front of a telephone booth. It must have been in disuse for years as seeing such a commodity never happened in the current age. You glanced at Jack cynically, not sure if he was joking or not and said “It’s great, if both of us can even fit in it that is”. “It’s the best I can do, private and it should have some sound proofing” he insisted in an impatient tone while palming the growing bulge in his pants. His eagerness caused a small pang of guilt to hit you due to the fuss you put up since you were the one who aroused him in the first place.  


“Alright” you sighed as you pushed the folding door to the side with considerable effort. Once inside, you swiveled on the balls of your feet, minding the cramped walls. Jack let out a soft laugh as you stood there expectantly and he shook his head. “You know, once I’m in there you won’t have any space to turn back around, you should probably do that now” he informed and you blushed, feeling your own cock harden slightly at what his statement implied. You did as you were instructed, turning around again towards the back of the booth and placing your palms on the chilled glass. Jack stepped in behind you and reached behind his back to close the folded doors. You two were now back in the position you found yourself in before and much to your relief, heat quickly filled the small space, warming you up. His hands resumed their position under your shirt, softly running his thumbs over your nipples. Your back arched in response and your shoulders pressed against his chest. Removing one hand from the glass, you snaked your arm around behind you to trace it down the larger man’s lower abdomen. After struggling with the button of his pants for a few moments, you freed his erection and wrapped your strained hand around it, giving it a few gentle strokes and eliciting a hearty groan from him. He returned the favor, one hand reaching into the waistband of your pants and cupping your half-hard dick, the other meeting an asscheek to give it a rough squeeze. You tightened your grip on his shaft and attempted to quicken your strokes but the two of you were pushed too close together.  


“It’s too tight in here for this” you said between eager pants. He savored the sensation of your body for a moment before responding, “You’re right, just relax” and he removed his hands from you, allowing you to bring your own cramped arm back in front of you. From your position it was hard to turn your neck to see what he was doing as he shifted behind you but by this point you were fully hard and dying to take him. He pulled down your pants and boxers to your knees and placed a hand on your back, pushing to bend you forward slightly. The silence had finally gotten to you as crickets chirped in the distance and only the sound of shuffling clothes and your breathing filled the booth. “Just gonna get right to it huh?” you said in an amused tone, expecting a snarky remark in return. Instead, you were met with a muffled “mhm” as Jack saturated two of his fingers with saliva. After properly coating them, he lowered his hands and spread one of your cheeks with his dry hand, rubbing the slick over your hole. The sudden sensation caused you to tense up and he returned his hands to your hips. “You need to relax” he reminded you in a more assertive tone this time. Taking a deep breath, you released the tension and he returned to gently tracing his fingers between your asscheeks. After making sure that you were calm enough, he placed a finger against your lips and you opened them obediently, taking the digit into your mouth and sucking it. You swirled your tongue around the tip and moaned, excited by the contact but (to your dismay) he retracted his fingers from your mouth after a short while. You lifted yourself onto your tippy toes, yearning for what would come next. He steadied you with one hand on your left thigh, the other pushing the wet finger into your tight ring of muscles slowly. You winced in pain at the sudden intrusion but remained steadfast through the process of him inserting a second finger and scissoring your tight hole to loosen it. The pain slowly melted into pleasure as he pushed deeper into you, fingering your sweet spot. You bit back loud moans as he quickened his pace and you pushed back onto his hands, longing for more.  
Sick of the teasing and preparation you pleaded “God Jack, please!” as you took his fingers fully into your ass. “Please what?” he replied, but you knew he knew what you wanted. 

“Please just fuck me already!” Your voice grew louder, giving little care to if anyone could hear. With that he spat into his palm and spread it evenly across his thick cock. “Get ready babe” was the last thing exchanged before he lined up his tip with you asshole and gave it a firm push in. The intense feeling of Jack spreading you with one fell motion caused you to clench your hands and you struggled to keep your balance. He pushed you further up against the wall of the booth and bottomed out inside of you, allowing you a moment to acclimate to his girth. As you attempted to catch your bearings he leaned back slightly and took in the site that unfolded in front of him. He let out a pleased moan and then uttered “you look so good with my cock deep in you like this”. The heat of the booth began to choke you and all you managed to vocalize was a faint “uhuh” as your head lolled forward. You swallowed hard as Jack began to pump in and out of you again, gradually picking up the pace. Usually, he’d allow a much longer time for you to get used to his size before continuing, but everything leading up to this moment had been too drawn out for him to wait another minute. He gripped the back of your shirt for leverage as he pushed into you over and over again and the leather jacket that covered his torso slammed into your cheeks repeatedly.  


Your pleasure continued to build as he chased his own climax within you, leading you to reach down and quickly tug at your hard shaft. You were completely lost in the pleasure and all the discomfort of the tight space around you melted away. “God Jack don’t stop!” you moaned out and Jack’s pace became more erratic and unsteady, pushing himself over the edge. Hot liquid spilled into your ass causing you to gasp and pump yourself harder. Once Jack came down from his orgasm, he pushed your hand off of your dick and began working you towards your climax, which didn’t take long. You body filled with rapture as you came, white cum painting the glass in front of you. You huffed, trying to catch your breath in the stuffy air as Jack slowly pulled out of you and pushed the door behind open again. Cold air immediately met your sore ass and jolted you up. You shivered as you reached down for your clothes and pulled them back up over you, adjusting yourself before fixing your hair and turning towards Jack (who was also tidying himself up). He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead before he flashed you a smirk. “Not such a bad idea, was it?” he questioned, clearly satisfied. He was right, but you cheekily replied “Huh? Oh, the booth. Yeah, not so bad besides the cramps and definite bruising”. He chuckled slightly and followed your gaze to the spot on the glass you came on. “Nah, don’t worry about it” he reassured you “Nobodies used this in years and I doubt somebody's gonna care” and with that he motioned at the store clerk, fast asleep at the counter, head rested on his magazine.  


Jack lead you back to the car and opened your door for you, motioning for you to get in. You lingered for a moment placing your hand on his and then ducked into your seat. As you adjusted yourself to a position in which you wouldn’t be reminded of your new found soreness, Jack took his place behind the wheel and you looked over at his relaxed posture. “Are you happy that we did this now?” you prodded as you clicked your seatbelt in place. “Couldn’t be happier”. And with that, you two drove off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> See? Things did get hot, reader was burning up in that booth :)


End file.
